Truth or Dare
by FableLiterature
Summary: COMPLETE!What will happen when the group decides to sit down and play Truth or Dare? WARNING!: SOME VEIWERS MAY BE DISTURBED BY THE CHILLING TRUTH!
1. Shocking Secrets, and Disturbing Actions

**Truth or Dare**

**(WARNING: SOME VEIWERS MAY BE DISTURBED BY THE CHILLING TRUTH)**

Kat- Something new, I thought this would be fun to try.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM INU YASHA!(That goes for all chapters.)

Dedication: Sandy, Carlene, and Jasmine

**Truth of Dare**

**Chapter One: Shocking Secrets, and Disturbing Actions**

"SIT BOY!"

THUD-

"Ow…what the hell was that for?"

"I'm just that bored." The 15 year old Kagome replied to her half-demon companion, Inu Yasha.

"Ya, well take your stupid boredom somewhere else….."

"No."

"Don't make me get out the tetsuiga!"

"Inuyasha……." She started in a kind voice, then with a stabbing yelp the final words echoed…

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD-

"OK! I give up….but really you shouldn't do this just because your bored…"

"He's right, Kagome, maybe we should play some sort of game? How about, grope-at-Sango's-butt-without-getting-slapped!" the sinful, hentei of a monk added.

SLAP-

"It was only a suggestion!"

"Hentei!" the demon-slayer crossed her arms after leaving a red hand print on the monk's cheek.

"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh joy…a game where we give away our most deepest secrets, or are embarrassed by having to do one strange thing after another…" Inu Yasha said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you approve, Inu Yasha!" Kagome said happily.

"Fine…it's not like there's anything better to do…" the half demon replied.

"I'm in!" Shippo the fox-demon exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sango added.

"Me three, but it's still not better than groping at Sango…" Miroku said rather sadly.

"Ok, the I'll go first." Kagome started as the group sat in a circle. "Inu Yasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Ok! I dare you to…grope Miroku's butt!"

"No way! Why would you do that? Nope, not doing it!" Inu Yasha replied shaking his head in disgust.

"Do it or else s-"

"Ok, ok!"

Slowly reaching over he lightly touched the monk's bottom before rushing to the river and washing his hands.

"My turn?" he asked coming back.

Miroku had turned a pale shade of pink.

"Yes, you go now." Kagome replied to Inu Yasha.

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth…"

"I've got one, what are your feelings towards Miroku?"

Sango blushed but replied in a suttering tone, "I-i…I hate him when he's a hentei…but-but….I love him when he's not…." She muttered.

"Yay!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

She pulled away.

"Go ahead, Sango." Shippo added.

"Uh, Kagome."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss, and tell Inu Yasha you love him, whenever someone says 'baka', or 'idiot'."

"Ahh….no way!"

"You have to…"

"Fine then…"

"Let's try it, shall we?" Sango asked the monk.

"Yes!"

"Idiot!"

Kagome blushed deep red. "Iwuvuinuyasha." She said only using one breathe.

"What'd you say, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I – love – you- Inu Yasha." Kagome replied.

"Still can't hear you…" the monk replied.

"I LOVE YOUY INU YASHA!"

"Wow…why so loud?" the monk complained.

"Now kiss him…." Sango said gesturing to the blushing Inu Yasha.

Kagome leaned forwards and quickly pecked Inu Yasha on the lips.


	2. I LOVE INU YASHA!

Kat- Thanks again for the reviews people!

Inuyashaiskawii- I will, no worries!

Sesslover101- Thanks so much!

Chapter 2: I LOVE INU YASHA!

Now blushing furiously, Inu Yasha touched his lips as if asking if it was real. Kagome looked at her hands, also blushing.

"Well, Kagome your turn!" Miroku said happily.

"Uh…Shippo?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a secret crush on Souten?" Kagome had a glint in her eye.

"Uh…w-w-well…yes…." Shippo blushed.

"Go ahead, runt." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes.

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course, Shippo."

"I dare you to dance for Sango." Shippo said with a devilish grin.

"With pleasure!"

Sango blushed deep red as Miroku stood up and began dancing before her.

"Well, if your satisfied, Shippo, I believe I choose now?" the monk asked.

"Ya, your done." Shippo nodded.

"Sango?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to do anything to me when I act like a hentei."

"B-but? What happened to self deffense?"

"It's a dare."

"Fine, then, you pig."

Miroku reached over and stroked her bottom gently. Sango raised a hand to strike but remembering the dare put her hand down.

SLAP

"Hey, what about the dare?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't hit you, Kagome did." Sango replied.

"Awww…." Miroku pouted.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to scream that you love Inu Yasha as loud as you can." Sango said smirking.

"Don't be an idiot, why would she do that?" Inu Yasha asked, only to realise he had said the secret word.

"Well done, Inu Yasha." Miroku said clapping.

"I love Inu Yasha." Kagome said quietly then pecked his lips again.

"Now the dare."

"I love inu yasha!"

"Louder…"

"I love inu yasha!" Kagome raised her voice.

"I LOVE INU YASHA!"

"Perfect." Sango said satified.

Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed a deep red.


	3. Please! NO MORE!

Kat- Wow, thanks for the review!

Sophie-chan- Thanks! I except the dare. P

Evilfishie- I know, but I was searching for things to put, and I thought that was sort of funny.

**Chapter Three: Please…NO MORE!**

"Kagome, I believe it's your turn." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Uh…dare."

"I dare you to…sing 'I Like Big Butts' to Sango."

"You mean that song from your walkman? No way!"

"You have to, it's a dare!"

"Fine!" Inu Yasha stood up hastily.

'I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an iddy-biddy waist and a round thing in your face…'

"That's enough!" Kagome said cringing. "You're a horrible singer…"

"Go ahead, pick someone."

"Shippo?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not say another word for the rest of the game."

"But-"

"Do it."

Inu Yasha smirked at his trick.

Shippo pointed to Miroku.

"Dare."

Shippo wrote in the dirt: 'I dare you to let Sango hit you whenever you are a hentei towards her.'

"But—"

"It's a dare, Miroku!" Sango said happily.

Miroku frowned.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Truth."

"Who do you choose, Kikyou, or Kagome?"

'_Why did he have to say that!' _ Inu Yasha wondered angrily.

"I-I choose…."

Kat- Who will he choose? DUN DUN DUN!


	4. Surprising Answers

Kat- New chapter!

Note to sophie-chan: I am working on that dare!

**Chapter Four: Surprising Answers**

"I-I choose….Ka-"

"I knew it! You love her!" Kagome said angrily. She stood up and ran into the woods.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha rushed after her. He caught her arm and swung her around kissing her gently.

He pulled back. "I choose you, Kagome." He replied and hugged her.

She numbly hugged back. "But—Kikyo was your first love…"

"Second is the best." Inu Yasha replied kissing her head.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!" came the booming voice of who only could be—

"KOGA!" Inu Yasha said angrily. "She isn't YOUR Kagome!"

"Hello, Koga." Kagome said trying to be polite as she pulled away from Inu Yasha.

"Come, and play Truth or Dare with us?"

"Sure, Kagome!" he took her hand and and walked her back to the others.

Kagome blushed as she sat down, Inu Yasha sat on one side of her, and Koga on the other side.

"Oh—hi, Koga…" Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Anyways, Inu Yasha, go." Kagome said pulling away from Koga as he slipped and arm around her.

"Mutt?" Inu Yasha asked bluntly.

"Dare."

"I dare you, to go and sit beside Sango and kiss her everytime someone says idiot."

"Uh—Inu Yasha…" Kagome said quietly.

"What? Oh—sorry…"

"I love Inu Yasha." Kagome whispered to Inu Yasha then kissed him on the lips, this time more than just a peck.

He kissed back but no one could tell he had.

By now, Koga had moved over to Sango, who was blushing madly.


	5. EVOL LOVE

Kat- Yay! More reviews, and more chapters! P

Inuyasha's MYlover- Yes I know. –evil grin- This chapter is dedicated to you. P

**EVOL LOVE**

Koga, being a gentle man didn't object to sitting beside Sango, only hoped and prayed(so did Sango) that no one said 'idiot'.

"Kagome?" Koga asked with a sly grin.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get up and sing your favourite song."

"Sure, that's not a bad dare." Kagome shrugged and stood up.

"I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creepin' about  
These people are  
Freaking me out (these days)

It's gettin' hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what LIFE does to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live x6

I rock a  
Lawsuit when I'm going to court  
A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
And my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
Talkin' on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the Rolling Stone  
They're saying  
"Now you're rich and  
Now you're famous  
Fake ass girls all know your name and  
"Lifestyles" of the rich and famous  
your first hit are you ashamed?"  
Of the life, Of the life,  
Of the life we're livin'

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what LIFE does to me  
I just wanna live

Stop your messin' around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said everyone of my teachers

Lookout  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen  
The worst that this life can bring

Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what LIFE does to me  
(Just wanna live x3)

I just wanna live  
Just wanna live x3  
I Just wanna live  
Just wanna live x3  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
(Just wanna live x3  
Don't really care about what LIFE does to me

I just wanna live." Kagome bowed as Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and quietly Inu Yasha apploded.

"Go, Kagome."

"Uh…Miroku."

"Dare."

"I dare you to propose to Sango."

"Gladly." He bent to one knee and uttered the words Sango had been dreading. "No. Not yet anyways." She said shaking her head.

Miroku frowned.

"I choose Sango."

"Truth."

"Would you consider bearing my children?"

SLAP

"Hey! What about my dare?"

"It was Kagome." Sango said simply.

THUD

Souten appeared and fell on Shippo.

'Hi Souten!' Shippo wrote in the sand.

"Hi, Shippo!" she replied happily.

"Want to play truth or dare, Souten?" Sango asked politely.

"Sure."

"Ok, choose truth or dare then."

"Umm…dare."

"I dare you to kiss Shippo!"

"WHAT!"

"It's a dare, you have to do it!" Sango said with a smile.

"Fine then…idiot…" Souten muttered.

"SOUTEN!" Koga, Sango, Inu Yasha and Kagome all shot.

"Wha!"

The group sighed.

Now we had couples going, Souten kissed Shippo, Koga lightly kissed Sango, Kagome mutter the words for her dare, and kissed Inu Yasha.

"Hey! I just realised something!" Miroku said.

"LOVE spells EVOL backwards…."


	6. I Feel Envy

Kat- Wow..i'm surprised with all these reviews, people are reading my writing and are liking it! Wow…

Lilreader- I'm glad you like it! This is my best fan-fic yet, I'm not giving up on it.

FYI IY is mine- I'll keep writing, no worries.

Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru- Thanks! I will.

Sophie-chan- I'm still working on that dare!

**Chapter Six: I Feel Envy**

"Souten, go ahead." Kagome said with a smile.

"Uh…Kagome."

"Truth."

"Why did you squeeze me and rub your cheek against me when you found out I was a girl?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh…well…I just love little kids("Who are you calling litte!" Souten asked.)..and I was so happy..because well I could do your hair and nails…" she grinned.

Souten groaned. "Sorry I asked."

"Anyways…" Kagome said blinking, "Koga?"

"Truth."

"Why won't you leave me alone? I don't even like you!" she burst.

"Uh…I thought you wanted to be my mate…" Koga frowned.

"I never said that,"

"Inu Yasha seemed amused."

"Anyways…go Koga." Kagome said quietly.

"Inu Yasha."

"Dare."

'I dare you to say your emotion. Like if I hug Kagome like this—" he reached over and hugged her. "How do you feel?"

"Ifeelenvy…" he said quickly.

"What was that?" Koga asked amused.

"I feel envy!"

Kagome blushed, Koga, Sango, Souten, and Miroku laughed. Shippo wrote 'lol' in the sand.


	7. Brotherly Love

Kat- Wow thanks for the many reviews!

Adora-bell-dearheart- O.O Another Kat? Cool. And ya, it was sort of random. X.x

SpiritWell- I agree, and I will update.

Dancing Pickle(I love that name…)- Actually, it was Inuyasha'sMYlover who came up with that, I just used it(I hope she doesn't mind o.o) And that's a good idea, here comes Sess, Rin and Jaken!

**Chapter Seven: Brotherly Love**

"Go ahead, Inu Yasha." Koga said pleasantly.

Inu Yasha gave him a death glare.

"M-" he was cut off by someone, a child, singing.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left me all alone, I know he won't be long, 'cause he loves me." The little girl sang happily, "Lallalallaaa—" she stopped short seeing the group.

"Hello, Rin." Kagome said with a smile.

'Would you please stop that sing—" Jaken stopped short behind her.

"Lord Inu Yasha! What an –cough-un-cough- pleasnt surprise." (Does anyone get it? Lemme know in reviews.)

Inu Yasha was about to say something when Kagome cut him off, "Where is Sesshomaru, today?"

"Right here, Lady Kagome." Came his chilling voice from behind the group.

"I see Rin and Jaken have disturbed your little, _game_."

"Join us, won't you?" Miroku said gesturing to open spaces in the circle.

"Oh please…_please, **please**_, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pleaded.

"Fine, since Rin seems quite taken by this little game."

He sat down beside Kagome and Koga, Rin and Jaken took seats by Shippo and Souten.

"Anyways, Miroku, truth or dare?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Rin to bear your children."

"But—"

"It's a dare."

Miroku turned to Rin. "Will you bear my children?"

Rin blushed her eyes wide. "What does that mean? I guess no."

Miroku sighed in relief and sat back in his spot.

"Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…truth…"

"What's your favourite food?"

Rin shrugged. "I like all foods."

"Anyways, go ahead Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Dare…" his cold voice drawled out.

"I dare you to hug Lord Inu Yasha!" Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched in irritation.

"I don't think so."

"Aww…but Sessie…it's a dare…" Rin pouted.

"Fine." He couldn't bare to see the little girl cry.

He awkwardly put an arm around Inu Yasha in a tight squeeze, before he pulled away quickly.

"YAY!" Rin cheered.

"Talk about brotherly love…" Sango muttered.


	8. You Have Children?

Kat- These reviews just keep coming!

SpiritWell- She is cute. :D

**Chapter Eight: You Have Children?**

Rin's eyes suddenly got big. "Hey! I know what 'Will you bear my children?' means! I didn't know you had children, Miroku, but if you want me too I'll watch them for you, how long will you be gone? Jaken can help me."

Sango, Inu Yasha, Koga and Kagome burst into laughter. Jaken cracked a smile and Sesshomaru just looked annoyed. Miroku blushed.

Kagome, regaining her composure, stood and quietly took Rin into the woods for a little walk. Soon they came back and Rin was as red as a tomato.

"Anyways," Kagome started. "Sesshomaru, it's your turn."

"Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as if he couldn't believe he was playing a stupid game in the first place.

"Dare."

"I dare you to promise the monk you will marry him and bear his many, idiot children." He said without much effort.

Sango's mouth fell open.

Kagome, and Koga remembered their dares. Koga leaned towards Sango and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kagome muttered the words to Inu Yasha and kissed him lightly also.

Rin giggled, but Jaken and Sesshomaru looked disturbed.

"It was a dare." Souten explained to the demon.

"Ah. I was wondering why there was so much love going around." He muttered.

Sango sighed remembering her dare. "Miroku," she began, pained, "I promise to _bear your children_." She said the last bit through clenched teeth. Her hands clutched themselves and her knuckles turned white.

Inu Yasha smirked.

Koga coughed into his hand to hide his laughter and Miroku smiled. "I knew you'd come 'round, Sango." He said and lightly stroked her bottom.

SLAP

Kagome had striked again.

'Idiot.' Shippo wrote in the sand,

"SHIPPO!" Koga and Kagome said in unison.

Silently(except for Kagome muttering 'I love Inu Yasha.') the two repeated their dares.


	9. New Arrivals

Kat- Oh my god…so many reviews. I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting for all that time.

Heero T Himura- OMIGOSH! You're my new best friend!

Nysoku-loves-Sesshomaru- Thanks!

Joshua Lee-Thanks!

SpiritWell- -le grin-

Lisa- Thanks so much!

ShippoCagilli- Wow, I changed someone's day…omigosh….!

SesshyBabie- Yes, yes he did.

Bloody Rin- -blush-

Rivertam- Thank you!

Adora Bell Dearheart- Me too!

SesshomaruIsHot- -grins-

silver pup- Thanks!

der899- Thanks!

Tsuriai- I feel loved.

Inuyashagal- I like making people laugh.

Fox Frost- Glad I could be of service. Thanks! I like having this many characters, but I need to add Kaeade, Ayame, Kohaku.

kouga'sgirlkagome- Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't think I'll add Naraku, I mean he's the enemy! Could Inu Yasha really sit still to play a _game_ with him?

Kat- Whew, it almost took a full page for that. –is shocked-

**Chapter Nine: New Arrivals**

"Sango, it's your turn." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Oh, ok, Kouga?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kagome."

"With pleasure." Kouga turned to Kagome and planted a kiss on her lips before she could say anything, even Inu Yasha couldn't fit a wise crack in.

Kagome began to blush violently.

"**KOUGA!"** an angry voice echoed as a young girl appeared before him.

"How can you kiss another girl, when you promised to marry me!"

"Ayame…?"

"KOUGA!"

"I don't remember ever promising to marry you." He replied calmly sitting back down beside Sango.

"Well, you did, so think harder!"

"Hmph."

"KOU-"

"Ayame, why don't you sit down and play with us?" Kagome squeezed in quickly. "We're playing truth or dare, and Kouga was dared to kiss me, he didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did." Kouga muttered.

"Fine." Ayame crossed her arms and sat down stubbornly between Kouga and Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Ok.Kouga it's your turn."

"Shippo."

Shippo wrote a 'D' in the sand.

"I dare you to start talking again."

Shippo grinned. "Yay!"

"Ahhhummph!" a young boy called out from the woods. The group turned to see Kohaku stumble from the woods. He was covered in blood, but in his hand he clutched the rest of the sacred jewel shards.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped running and catching her kid-brother before he fell. From his hand fell the jewel shards.

Kagome rushed and picked them up, and fit them together with the ones they had already collected. "Now, all we need are Kouga's." she said quietly.

Kouga saw he sadness and took the jewel shards from his legs dropping them before her.

"They're not much good to me, anyways, I don't need jewel shards to make me better."

"You, get better? Impossible, your too far down the horrible line." Inu Yasha said angrily.

Miroku helped Sango get Kohaku into Kaeade's hut.

Kagome grabbed the other jewel shards and put them in place. "It's done! The jewel is complete!"

Kat- Oooh! A cliffy!


	10. Tears of Joy

Kat- Wow almost uh what 3, 4 months since I've updated? Sorry for the wait..I got sort of bored with it. Thanks for the on-going reviews, it's what convinced me to keep going… SO HERE WE GO!

The Long Awaited: **Chapter 10: Tears of Joy**

Kagome clutched the jewel to her she stood up slowly following everyone else into the hut as Ayame and Kouga left. Sango sat at the head of the bed where Kohaku lay. She smoothed back his hair from his sweaty forehead as Kaeade checked him over looking for serious injuries.

"It appears all 'e suffers from is exhaustion." She said watching the boy as he breathed slowly.

"Ye best leave 'im to rest, Sango ye may stay with 'im." She said and ushered the others out.

"Wait!" Kagome said not moving and the others froze as well. "Sango, make your wish." She handed Sango the jewel and she closed her eyes she opened them and passed the jewel to Kagome.

Kagome took it and walked outside with the rest.

Inu Yasha watched Kagome as she passed the Jewel to Shippo, who closed his eyes, then Souten, who closed her eyes, to Miroku, who also wished, then Inu Yasha who also wished, and finally Kagome.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked at one another.

Kat- Wish list coming in the next and final chapter!


	11. Wishes DO Come True

**TRUTH OR DARE FINALE**

**Chapter 11 : Wishes DO Come True**

Kagome opened her eyes to see light swirling around her body. She screamed in terror, not knowing what was going on. Shippo and Souten's mouths had fallen open, Sango had rushed outside to see what was happening, Inuyasha was staring wide-eyed, Miroku looked amused. Kagome felt odd as the light faded and she realised she wasn't on the ground. She dropped, caught just in time by Inuyasha. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. She felt strange and Inuyasha was smiling down at her, almost..proud? Kagome looked around her at the others and stood up. She glanced at Inuyasha.

"Am I..?"

"A half-demon? Yes." Inuyasha replied nodding.

"It came true!" Kagome whispered as she grabbed her pack and found a mirror to examine herself. She now had a fluffy brown tail, long finger nails, and gold eyes, matching Inuyasha's.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she gasped jumping on him in a hyper-active hug.

He hugged back, just as Kohaku stumbled out the door into his sister's arms.

Shippo and Souten suddenly grew about five sizes to the same height as Inuyasha and Kagome. They both looked more mature.

"Wow…" Souten muttered and glanced at Shippo..

"What? Did we just wish the same thing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Yeah..I think so…" Souten muttered

The two hugged. "We just grew, up five years..!" they sang skipping away.

Miroku sighed looking at Sango, still hugging her brother. His wish had yet to come true…

"Miroku?" Sango asked concerned at seeing his sad look.

"My wish didn't come true." He replied.

"What did you wish for?"

"You to love me, Sango dearest.."

"It came true then…" Sango replied and kissed Miroku lightly.

Little did they all know they had all started to kiss at the same time…except for Kohaku who stared obliviously at them all….

Kat- The end….

Inuyasha- HEY! What about MY wish?

Kat- Oh right…

Inuyasha turned around to see Naraku jumping out of the forest, springing out of his baboon suit and smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh look! Young love…" he sighed dreamily.

"I'm just soooo happy!" he continued…

Kat- If you couldn't tell here is the wishlist:

Sango: For Kohaku to get better.

Kagome: To become a half-demon.

Shippo & Souten: to become 15.

Miroku: For Sango to love him..(this wish didn't work because Sango already loved him.)

And last but not least…

Inuyasha: For Naraku to be pure and happy all the time.


	12. FOR KIKYOHATER a reply to their review

This is regarding a comment someone sent me that had no idea what they where talking about. Their comment:

'Shippou is a BOY and Souten IS NOT Kagome's broter's name it's Souta. DUH!'

My response to that: OK! Yes I'm perfectly aware of the fact Shippou is a BOY! But however Sout**EN** is the correct spelling of the last remaining remember of the Thunder Brothers. Although **SHE** is the one sister in their clan. SO before you go shooting your mouth off at me, please **CHECK YOUR FACTS** so you don't make yourself look like a complete idiot and get one of these _special_ replies.


End file.
